Harry's Army
by Lys blanc
Summary: Harry change... Remus se rebelle... que se passera t-il?APRÈS UNE LONGUE ABSENCE, ME REVOICI!
1. Default Chapter

Bonjouuur! Comme vous ne me connaissez pas, permettez moi de faire les présentations: Lys blanc, nouvelle arrivée en tant qu'auteure dans ce merveilleux site. J'ai déjà écrit ailleurs, mais dans des petits sites inconnus... J'écris ici une fiction racontant une suite improbable du tome 5 (ALERTE SPOILERS!!), surement bientôt "rating R"... Lisez et vous verrez!Ah, et surtout, ne vous gênez pas pour m'envoyer une review...:D  
  
Partie 1: Recrutement  
  
- Mais il faut bien que quelqu'un aille lui parler! Commença Mme Weasley, d'une voix suraigue. Ça ne peut plus continuer comme cela!  
  
-Molly, calmez-vous... fit Remus Lupin, essayant de ne pas hausser la voix. Ce n'est tout de même pas rendu si grave...  
  
Oh, au contraire, et il le savait tout autant que les autres. Depuis le début des vacances, le jeune Potter était insupportable : au début, il ne mangeait pas et restait enfermé dans sa chambre. Au bout d'une semaine, Mme Weasley l'avait obligé à sortir de là, croyant bien faire. Peine perdue: Harry n'avait cessé de chercher les ennuis en se chicanant avec ses amis et les autres membres, et s'était mis en guerre contre Ron, en venant même aux poings. Les deux jeunes hommes s'en tirèrent avec quelques coupures et ecchymoses, mais depuis ce moment, ils ne pouvaient tolérer de se retrouver dans la même pièce. Hier, on avait retrouvé des ouvrages d'initiation à la Magie noire dans la chambre du Survivant, et c'est alors que l'Ordre avait décider de se rencontrer dans le nouveau quartier général. Les membres étaient tous assis autour dela grande table qui trônait dans le milieu de la vaste salle à diner, attendant avec un air grave la décision. Que faire du jeune Potter?  
  
Les autres se contentèrent de faire comme s'ils n'avaient pas entendus la dernière réplique du lycanthrope, sachant tout comme lui que l'heure était grave. Le Survivant, en train de s'initier à la Magie noire?  
  
-Remus, je t'en supplie, tu es le seul qui le connaisse bien... Peut-être te parlera t-il de sa peine? Perdre un parrain est une grosse épreuve, tu sais... Fit Molly, le regardant avec espoir.  
  
"Épreuve, mon c**... J'ai perdu mon meilleur ami et mon nouvel amant, mais ça, tout le monde l'oublie... " Pensa Remus, sentant la colère monter.  
  
Il prit la peine de garder son sang-froid et de regarder les autres personnes attablées. Tous semblaient attendre après lui, en esquissant un air emplis d'espoir... Tout ça l'écoeurait.  
  
-Bon... j'irai... fit-il doucement. Mais je ne peut rien promettre....  
  
Tous se mirent à parler enthousiastement et à changer de sujet. Un peu déçu d'être si vite oublié, Remus se leva et sortit de la pièce, passant totalement inaperçu.  
  
En montant lentement les escaliers, une vagues de pensées l'envahi. à part Harry, qu'est-ce qui le retenait ici? Tous les gens qu'il aimait étaient morts... Et avec son statut de loup-garou, il était totalement inutile ici.  
  
En soupirant, il arriva devant la porte du jeune homme aux cheveux de jais, et avant qu'il ne bouge le bras pour frapper, il entendit une voix chaude résonner dans sa tête.  
  
"Entre, Remus..."  
  
Le loup-garou tourna la poignée et entra doucement dans la chambre sombre du jeune Potter. Dès lors, il sentit un calme intense l'envahir, comme si son cerveau était fait de guimauves. Comme s'il voulait seulement s'étendre sur un matelas de plumes et dormir.. Comme s'il était enfin heureux. Ça ne lui faisait pas mal, c'était juste... bien.  
  
Harry était assis sur son lit, torse nu et sans lunettes. On lui aurait donné dans la vingtaine : Ses cheveux étaient plus long et quelques poils envahissaient ses joues roses. Le coeur de Remus bondit dans sa poitrine: Il avait le même physique d'homme que Sirius... sauf pour le visage. Mais le jeune Potter était beaucoup plus musclé qu'à la fin de sa cinquième année. Surement un sort de Magie noire....  
  
Sans même y penser Remus s'avança vers Harry et prit place à côté de lui, complêtement en transe.  
  
-Remus.. fit Harry de sa voix chaude, approchant sa bouche de l'oreille du loup, le fesant ainsi frissonner. Tu voulais me voir? Pour faire plaisir à ces pauvres idiots de l'Ordre du Phoenix?  
  
Tout en parlant, l'homme aux cheveux de jais enserra ses bras autour du corps du louo-garou. Celui-ci se laissa faire, hypnotisé par le seul son de la voix de l'homme. Et les bras d'Harry étaient si réconfortants... Comme ceux de Sirius...  
  
-En fait, je voulais te mettre dans la même catégorie qu'eux, mais j'ai sentit que tu es différent... Tu en as marre toi aussi de te faire traiter en moins que rien et de te faire oublier, tout cela à cause de ton état de loup-garou...  
  
-... Oui... fit automatiquement Remus, l'esprit dans le vague.  
  
-Remus... j'ai une proposition à te faire ; viens avec moi, fait partie de mon association... tu sera mien, et je te traiterai en prince, en ce que tu es digne d'être... et tu vivras enfin dans le luxe et le bonheur...  
  
Sans plus attendre, l'homme pris le visage du loup-garou entre ses mains et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Remus, encore sous l'effet d'un charme, laissa la langue douce de l'autre homme pénétrer dans sa bouche, approfondissant lui aussi le baiser. C'était comme avec Sirius....  
  
Le baiser pris une tournure passionnée et bientôt, Remus se retrouva couché sur le lit, avec un Harry entreprenant au dessus de lui.  
  
Ces baisers dans le cou... ces caresses excitantes... ces mains douces et chaudes carressant son corps.. c'était comme avec Sirius... Sirius, encore et encore...  
  
-Oui, c'est cela, je devriendrai ton Sirius... chuchota Harry, entre deux baisers sur le torse à moitié découvert de Remus. Tu deviendras totalement dépendant de moi, je serai ta vie....  
  
D'un coup, une énorme vague de fatigue déferla sur Remus, faisant ainsi disparaitre le plaisir. Il enserra Harry, lui donna un baiser, puis se retourna, laissant ses yeux se fermer.  
  
Harry descendit du lit, mis une robe de sorcier noire et remonta les draps sur le corps un peu frêle de Remus.  
  
-C'est bien, dors, très cher. Il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire avant qu'on puisse aller dans notre nouvelle maison.  
  
Il embrassa doucement l'homme, mis un sortilège protecteur sur la pièce et se rapprocha de la fenêtre.  
  
La lune était claire, ce soir....  
  
L'homme aux cheveux de jais se regarda dans le mirroir, retrouvant soudainement des traits enfantins.  
  
-Maman et Papa serait fiers de toi, bébé Hary... chuchota t-il doucement à son propre reflet.  
  
Avec un dernier regard pour Remus, dormant comme un bébé, il transplana.  
  
***À suivre....***  
  
Lys blanc (Reviews font toujours plaisir!!!^_^) 


	2. partie 2

Bonjour amateurs de slashs!!! (ou encore, non-amateurs mais tolérants...) HE OUI JE SUIS DE RETOUR APRÈS UNE ABSENCE EFFROYABLEMENT LOONNNNGUE! ... Comme je ne savais comment faire pour me faire pardonner, jme suis dit: aaaallez, trouve leur quelque chose dautre à se mettre sur la dent!! Et c'est ce que j'ai fait.. Je vous conseille vivement d'aller voir l'autre fic que j'ai posté, je crois que franchement, parmis tous mes fonds de tiroirs, c'en est un de réussit...

JE VOUS REMERCIE INFINIMENT POUR TOUS VOS REVIEWS!!!!! je promet de répondre aux prochains dans le prochain chapitre (he oui je reprends en force, comme mon année scolaire n'est pas trop difficile cette année, profitons en...

ASSEZ DE BLABLAS! PLACE À LA SUITEUH!!

(Ha oui, ce chapitre est R... mais bon, c'est un passage un peu superflu le R, et puis chui pas pro dans l'écriture lemon, donc n'aillez pas peur...)

Harry's Army

Partie 2: Réalisation

Lorsque Remus se réveilla, un léger rayon de soleil pénétrait dans l'immense pièce où il était allongé. Un peu surpris, il ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit, pour finalement réaliser qu'il était couché dans un énorme lit à baldaquin, bien emmitouflé dans des couvertures de soie rouge. Devant lui se dressait une immense pièce, comportant quelques sofas de style royal à sa gauche, des penderies et une immense bibliothèque à sa droite, ainsi qu'une petite porte tout près du lit, menant sans doute à une salle de bain privée, et deux immenses portes se rejoignant pour donner accès au corridor. (.. Du moins, à l'autre côté de la pièce...)

L'homme se leva et remarqua, assez surpris, qu'il ne ressentait aucune fatigue, contrairement à l'habitude. Ensuite, curieux, il se dirigea vers les rideaux de l'immense fenêtre et les écarta du revers de la main. Il dût plisser légèrement les yeuxavant de s'habituer à la lumière vive du soleil. Dès lors, il ouvrit grand les yeux, bouche bée; il devait être dans une tour, car il avait une vue splendide sur une immense forêt, et, au loin, des montagnes gigantesques qui pointaient paresseusement le bout de leur nez blancs (quelle métaphore!)

Des bras virils vinrent s'enrouler autour de sa taille et une tête s'appuya sur son épaule.

-Magnifique, n'est-ce pas? Fit la voix chaude.

"Sirius?Non. Harry... " pensa Remus, dont l'esprit commençait encore à s'embrouiller...

Harry le fit pivoter et le regarda intensément.

-Mais pas autant que toi.. fit-il, le trainant vers un miroir.

Remus fut ébahi et porta une main à sa joue; plus aucunes rides et cernes ne brisaient son visage encore jeune, et ses cheveux étaient redevenus châtains. Il était revenu à son apparence de ses vingt ans, sans les cernes et le regard tendu. Harry vint l'enlacer par derrière et chassa une mèche qui ornait le front lisse du loup-garou. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de penser à combien ils étaient beaux, tout les deux, dans ce reflet de glace...

-Voilà à quoi tu aurais ressemblé toute ta vie si tu avais pu prendre soin de toi... Fit l'homme au cheveux de jais en souriant. Tu as dormis pendant quelques jours, et j'ai pensé bon de profiter de cette période pour te donner une potion d'énergie... Une simple potion d'énergie... et tu vois le résultat??!

-Où sommes-nous? Fit Remus, tout en continuant de se contempler dans le miroir.

-Remus, tu es ici dans ton château! Fit Harry, le faisant virevolter jusqu'à son lit. Et ici est ta chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre...

Sur ce, il se pencha et embrassa délicatement le loup-garou qui, pensant à Sirius, répondit immédiatement.

-Tout ce qui est à moi est à toi, très cher...Fit Harry, renversant le loup-garou sur le lit.

(ALERTE ALERTE TENTATIVE DE LEMON)

Sans plus attendre, il se mit à retirer les vêtements de Remus, les remplaçant par des baisers. Remus ferma les yeux et se laissa aller, gémissant légèrement. Aveuglé par le plaisir, il se mit à retirer lui aussi les vêtements de son nouvel amant et entreprit de découvrir tout les recoins de son corps. Harry laissa échapper un long gémissement lorsque son partenaire effleura son sexe érigé par le plaisir, et Remus, en souriant, décida d'empoigner le membre durci d'harry et se mit à faire de lents mouvements de va et viens.

-Plus vite... Murmura Harry, les yeux révulsés par le plaisir.

Il se sentait proche de l'orgasme quand Remus arrêta. Ne pouvant retenir un grognement de frustration, il s'apprêtait à engueuler son amant lorsque celui-ci enfonça deux doigts à l'intérieur de l'homme aux cheveux de jais, en les déplaçant d'abord lentement puis avec une vitesse suffisante pour qu'harry éjacule en criant le nom de son amant.

Sans prendre le temps de respirer, Harry empoigna à son tour le sexe de son amant et le porta vers sa bouche. Il s'appliqua jusqu'à ce que le loup-garou se déverse dans sa bouche. Harry regarda Remus dans les yeux et avala le tout, avant de finir de lécher le membre, comme on l'aurait fait avec une glace.

Les deux amants tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, épuisés par leurs ébats de courte durée mais néanmoins intense, et s'endormirent.

(note de l'auteure: Je tiens à dire que ceci est la version soft de leurs ébats. Sérieusement, quand j'ai relis mes feuilles j'écrit mes fics sur des feuilles mobiles... recyclables, cela va de soit!, j'en ai rougit par l'usage de termes un peu(... bon ok bcp) vulgaires.Si vous voulez absolument voir la version extrème, dites moi le, je la mettrai à la fin d'un des chapitres suivants..Mais je vous avertis, j'arrive au niveau de SNAPELOVE, pourtant maitre des fics slashs extrème loll)

Quelques heures plus tard, Remus ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, se sentant bien. Il essaya de se lever mais vit qu'il était fortement enserré dans les bras d'Harry. Nu. En esquissant un petit sourire gêné, il détailla le nouveau corps du jeune homme. Ce n'était vraiment pas le corps d'un adolescent de 16 ans; ses muscles développés, sa pilosité normale pour un adulte, sa croissance terminée.. Remus lui aurait donné facilement 25 ans.

Il aurait aimé ressentir de la honte, d'avoir couché avec un de ses anciens élèves et un garçon dont il aurait pu être le père, qui plus est le fils d'un de ses anciens meilleurs amis, mais il sentait que ce n'était pas le même Harry qu'il avait connu. Que c'était quelqu'un de totalement diférent, même.

En l'embrassant sur le front, il se dégagea de son étreinte et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il fut encore impressionné par la beauté de la pièce; la salle de bain était verte royale, y compris l'immense baignoire, la douche et le comptoir où reposaient quelques serviettes à l'apparence moelleuses. Une bonne odeur de jasmin flottait dans l'air.

Remus prit une douche rapide et s'enroula la taille dans une serviette. Puis, il fit face à un grand miroir et se regarda encore, étonné: son corps aussi semblait encore plus développé et, pour la vraie première fois de sa vie, il semblait en santé.

Il sortir de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers la pendrerie. Là encore, il fut bouche-bée: elle contenait des centaines et des centaines de robes de sorciers, parfois en soie ou en velours, et de toutes les couleurs.

-Met-en une verte... fit la voix ensommeillée d'Harry, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Remus revêtit donc une robe de velours verte forêt et se tourna vers son amant. Celui-ci le regarda en souriant.

-Dès demain, j'apelle un peintre moldu pour te faire faire un portrait.. fit-il en se levant et en revêtissant une robe de soie bleue foncée.

-Harry... qu'est-ce que nous fesons ici? Fit Remus après quelques instants de silence. Je veux dire, la dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est d'être allé te voir dant ta chambre au QG...

Harry lui sourit doucement et lui prit la main, le trainant vers la fenêtre.

-Tu te souviens de l'Ordre du Phoenix? Fit-il doucement, l'enlaçant par derrière. Tu te souviens qu'ils nous utilisait, puis nous oubliait? Nous n'étions que des pions... He bien j'ai attendu 15 ans de ma vie avant de savoir pourquoi Voldemort était après moi ; J'ai vu les gens que j'aimais mourir... j'ai été utilisé. Et toi aussi. Tout le monde oublie que tu as de la peine, toi aussi. Personne ne voit que le fait que tu sois un loup-garou.

He bien pas moi... Ici, avec moi, tu seras respecté pour ce que tu es réellement, pas pour ton statut...

Il se pencha encore plus vers son oreille.

-Je ne veux pas m'allier au forces du mal. Je veux les combattre. Je veux vaincre Voldemort, et ces insignifiants de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Je veux réussir, enfin.

Harry força Remus à se tourner et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Tu es avec moi, Remus? J'ai besoin de toi... Tellement besoin de toi... Fit l'homme au cheveux de jais, l'air doux.

" Sirius avait cet air... Sirius, je t'aimais tant... tu me manques, mais Harry aussi est là... Ne crois pas que je te laisse, que je te quitte... c'est juste que..."

-Oui, je suis avec toi, répondit l'homme loup en tentant un sourire.

Peine perdue, des larmes coulaient maintenant sur ses joues. Harry eut un air désemparé et le prit dans ses bras,où Remus laissa libre cours à ses sanglots.

-Il me manque tant... J'ai si mal, et personnne ne le voit... Si tu savais comme c'est dur de vivre à nouveau sans lui... Fit Remus, la voix entremêlée de sanglots.

-Je sais, Remus, je sais... Chuchota Harry à son oreille en lui caressant machinalement les cheveux. Et c'est à cause de ces perdants qu'il n'est plus avec nous aujourd'hui.. ensemble, nous le vengerons...

Il y eut un silence entrecoupé de sanglots. Remus s'aggripait fermement à Harry, là tête enfouie dans son épaule et le corps agité de soubresauts.

-Ne me laisse pas.. s'entendit-il dire, un peu étonné. J'ai tant besoin de toi... Ne me laisse pas...

-Jamais, jamais... lui promit l'homme au cheveux de jais, cachant un petit sourire.Jamais, mon amour... tu es à moi, juste à moi...

Il releva la tête de Remus et effaca ses larmes du bout de ses doigts.

-Tu veux visiter ta demeure, amour?

TO BE CONTINUED!


	3. partie 3

Bonjour bonjour!!! Me revoilà enfin pour le chapitre 3!! Un chapitre plutot court, si vous voulez mon avis.... mais bon... merci pour les reviews!!! Je promets de contineur à publier cette fic!!! (enfin j'espère....) Bon hey, dernière remarque: mon coup de coeur de la semaine: Le show de Cake au métropolis... CAKE RULZ 4EVER -

ÛPDATE DU 21/12: HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE LE 16 JUILLET 2005! rendez vous sur the leaky cauldron pour plus de détails!!

Allez, pas trop de blabla, place à la suite! Lys Blanc

Harry's Army chapitre 3: La réalisation

Immense.

C'était réellement le mot pour décrire la nouvelle demeure des deux hommes. Remus apprit que sa chambre était située dans l'aile ouest, et un parcous d'une vingtaine de minutes était exigé pour se rendre au rez-de-chaussé et à la salle à manger. Des dizaines de chambres et de salons de détentes agrémentaient le parcours et les coins vides de la maison. Le hall d'entrée était si grand que les respirations des gens avaient de l'écho (oui oui lollll). Harry guida Remus dans leur immense salle à manger, digne des plus grandes réceptions du monde sorcier. Dès qu'ils furent attablés, des plats alléchants furent amenés par des domestiques qui se retirèrent ensuite immédiatement, laissant le loup-garou et l'homme aux cheveux de jais seuls.

-La magie n'est permise qu'au sous-sol du Manoir, commença Harry, d'un ton autoritaire.En haut, des domestiques se chargeront du reste. Aucune magie ne doit y être utilisée. Aussi, beaucoup de personnes circuleront dans les prochains jours. À toi de voir si tu aimes mieux rester dans notre suite ou te joindre à eux...

Remus finit sa bouchée de saumon et le regarda, interrogateur.

-Des gens viendront ici?

-Je recrute l'armée, fit l'homme, tout simplement, en picorant dans son assiette. Et des cérémonies d'initiations se feront la nuit, au sous-sol. Mais je ne crois aps que tu vas aimer cela, c'est...disons... un peu barbare. Pire que celles des mangemorts de Voldemort.

Remus frissonna légèrement, puis se reprit, prenant un ton sérieux.

-Il y a donc maintenant 3 clans qui se battent?

Harry laissa échapper un sourire et sortit une feuille de journal de la poche de sa robe. Il la tendit à Remus, tout sourire.

-Maintenant, plus que deux...

Remus jetta un coup d'oeil à la feuille. La Gazette du Sorcier.

"Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom vaincu et le Survivant porté disparu?"

"Hier soir, 3 août 1996, certaines personnes affirment avoir assisté à une scène plutôt insolite: une bataille plutôt brève entre le Mage Noir et un homme inconnu, directement en plein centre de Pré-au-lard. Le Mage Noir aurait, selon les dires, été vaincu, et l'homme dont l'identité reste encore inconnue aurait lancé un message étrange, parlant de mangemorts et de guerre. Or, le même soir, on nous rapporte la disparition du Survivant, le célèbre Harry Potter, ainsi qu'un homme agé dans la quarantaine, Remus Lupin, dangereux loup-garou. Est-ce une coincidence?Sommes-nous victimes du début d'une nouvelle guerre? Pour lire les commentaires des supposés témoins, allez en page 4."

Il la laissa échapper aussitôt.

-... Tu as tué Voldemort? Fit Remus, après un long moment de silence. Tu as tué Voldemort?

Harry offrit comme toute réponse un sourire et reprit, sans se soucier de l'air ébahi de son amant.

-Des anciens mangemorts viendront ici à la recherche de pouvoir...

Mais Remus ne l'écoutait plus.

En 30 jours seulement, l'homme avait réussit à acquérir assez de pouvoir pour tuer l'ennemi qu'on cherchait depuis 16 ans, sinon même plus.

....Un vrai rêve...

Remus continua d'écouter les divers plans de décoration du manoir dont Harry lui faisait part, toujours ébranlé.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva seul, le soir, il pensait encore à cela.

Maintenant que Voldemort était déchu, il n'y aurait plus de guerres... S'il avait été encore avec l'Ordre du Phoenix, il aurait été vraiment inutile...Mais comment Harry avait-il bien pu vaincre Voldemort aussi facilement?!

C'est sur ces questions que Remus s'endormit de nouveau, encore tout ébranlé par sa première véritable journée au Manoir d'Harry...

ET VOILÀ! un chapitre très court, je l'avoue, mais c'est pour mieux vous préparer à ce qui va suivre... en avant première: Dans 2 chapitres, l'apparition d'un autre personnage récurrent que j'aime bien... et dans le prochains chapitre,... m'enfin, voilà son titre: La salle aux tortures.Dark, croyez moi... on voit notre lup lup changer...

Croyez moi, ça promet!

RAR!


End file.
